


turn your face to the sun

by AmbientMagic



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: College, Gen, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbientMagic/pseuds/AmbientMagic
Summary: and the shadows will fall behind you.Kuroko goes to college and reconnects with an old friend





	turn your face to the sun

**Author's Note:**

> This is a (very) belated gift for Sacchan because her term won the knb Discord battle! At the... beginning of the summer... /hangs head. Well at least the school year hasn't started yet, right?

 

Kuroko hefted his last two boxes and headed into the dorm, looking forward to sitting down and resting before he unpacked.

With ease he dodged the other freshmen and their parents, wending his way up the stairs and down the hall. The boxes and bags that lined it made it difficult to go unnoticed, but not so difficult he couldn't manage it. Kuroko hadn't been on the court in months, but he never stopped being a shadow.

Every time he entered his room, Kuroko made an effort to tread extra lightly, angling his face slightly away and holding his shoulders just so so that gazes would slip right over him. He didn’t want to meet his roommate until he’d had a chance to size them up. He’d always been like that, from middle school when he met Aomine and on into high school…

Kuroko set his boxes on his unmade bed and allowed himself to reminisce about his old friends for a few minutes. They’d parted on better terms this time, but the Generation of Miracles had still parted again to different colleges. And once again, Kuroko was without his light--Kagami had gone back to America.

Kuroko would need to be his own light now.

He was distracted from his musings by a scrape at the door--his new roommate. He was probably carrying something heavy. For a moment, Kuroko regretted closing the door all the way when he made his last trip, but then the knob twisted and the door swung inward.

From Kuroko’s spot on his bed, the door actually hid him from view. He suppressed a smile; that hadn’t been on purpose. Unfortunately, it meant he couldn’t see his new roommate either. The new mystery roommate tossed some boxes onto his own bed with a loud thump and then exited, swinging the door half-closed behind him.

The whole thing had taken maybe thirty seconds, and Kuroko still had no idea who his roommate was.

Kuroko debated going after him and introducing himself. Instead he began unfolding his laundry and storing it in the small closet. Going after the roommate is what most of his teammates would have done--Kiyoshi certainly, and Izuki. Kagami would have said something as soon as his roommate walked in. Mitobe and Koganei would be rooming with each other, of course, and Hyuuga... Kuroko allowed himself a small smile. His former captain would likely have insisted on a private dorm room.

He shook his head. New school, new chances. None of his old friends were here, and Kuroko needed to act for himself, not based on what they might have done. He just wished it wasn’t so difficult.

At the sound of the door opening again, Kuroko automatically shrank into the closet, angling attention away from himself though the door concealed him, before he shook his head at his automatic response.

Be your own light.

Kuroko stood up straight and leaned out of the closet. His roommate had closed the door again, but this time he’d stayed in the room, apparently shoving something under his bed. His brown hair looked familiar…

Shigehiro turned around and for one brief, terrifying second, Kuroko thought that he didn’t recognize him. Then a huge smile broke out over Ogiwara’s face and he strode across the room.

“Tetsuya!” he exclaimed, wrapping Kuroko in a hug. “I haven’t seen you since--”

“--since the Winter Cup,” Kuroko finished. “I can't believe--”

“--it's really you!” Ogiwara hadn't stopped smiling.

With a shock, Tetsuya realized his old friend was still wearing his wristband from all those years ago. He still wore his, of course, but the idea that he'd made such an impact on his first friend…

And all he'd needed to do was be himself.

Kuroko let the tiny smile he'd allowed himself bloom on his face until his grin matched his new roommate’s. “I've missed you, Shigehiro. I couldn't have asked for a better roommate.”

Ogiwara grinned and leaned into a box by the door, spinning the bright orange ball the second it cleared the cardboard. “I still have boxes to bring in, but do you want to play afterward? I saw a streetball court in the park down the street. We can get milkshakes after?”

Tetsuya smiled. “That sounds perfect.”


End file.
